


smells like rain

by Noufaro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Felix is a ranger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noufaro/pseuds/Noufaro
Summary: 这个女孩周身微微散发着潮湿的气味，像清晨的雨水一般澄澈，如雪后的山林一般冷冽。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	smells like rain

**Author's Note:**

> DND费伦世界观，有魔改，法术神术与神系均参考5E版玩家手册。菲力克斯擅长弓和剑，还有独行侠的特质，是标准游侠模板，由此写了这篇文。
> 
> 太想看他们腻歪了，很ooc
> 
> 摸了一个星期，突然发现明天情人节，赶紧摸完当做情人节贺文了。

眼前这个年纪与自己相仿的女孩长得很美，有着深蓝色的头发，她光彩照人，与这贫民区旅店的环境格格不入。但过人的感知力让菲力克斯不得不注意到，这个女孩周身微微散发着潮湿的气味，像清晨的雨水一般澄澈，如雪后的山林一般冷冽。他回想着自己傍晚到达旅店时，天空还是一片晴朗，只是吃个饭的时间就下起雨了吗？

“……我们加尔古玛库离阿斯卡特拉大概有三天的路程，如果可以的话我想现在就启程。”

菲力克斯回过神来时只听清了她最后这句话，好在他记得女孩似乎是想请他去村庄清剿周边的强盗。他转头看看已经完全暗下来的窗外：“我可以接受这个委托，但晚上启程不是个好选择。”

女孩愣了一秒：“对，你说得对，那我去外面过夜，明天早上再来找你。”

“为什么要去外面？你也在这里住一晚不就好了？”

她坦然地说：“我没有钱。”

菲力克斯怀疑地问：“你从村子过来阿斯卡特拉有三天的路程，却不带钱？”

“哦，我的意思是我的行李在路上已经被偷了。”她说着就往旅店门口走去。

“等等。”菲力克斯在她身后叫住，他无法放任一个女孩独自在外过夜，“真是麻烦，我最后那点钱刚刚也用来补充药水和箭矢了。”

他向旅店后面的客房侧了侧身子：“如果你不介意的话，就跟我住一间凑和一下。”

女孩简单地点点头就跟了上去，毫不避嫌也没有感谢，菲力克斯总觉得她有些怪异，但他看着女孩脸上的坦诚，又打消了疑问。

贫民窟的旅店房间设施很简陋，房中只有一张看起来不那么保暖的床，一套看着不那么结实的桌椅，和窜着细小火苗的、看着没什么温度的壁炉，菲力克斯发誓他还听到了老鼠吱吱叫的声音。

他卸下行囊和武器，与女孩一同坐在桌边：“那么……”他眼神示意着对方，女孩立刻回应：“我叫艾斯纳。”

“艾斯纳小姐，你们村庄附近的强盗团伙大概有多少人？”

“叫我艾斯纳就可以了。”她沉吟了一会儿，“三十多个吧。”

这数字让菲力克斯有点心虚：“你就只找了我一个人去？”

“这里只有你一个人像是冒险者，”艾斯纳看了看菲力克斯倚在床边的弓和剑，“你看起来是个游侠。”

“我是。那么报酬呢？”

“村子会为你提供食宿，按照一个强盗20金币的价格来算，还会给你600金币。”

对现在钱袋见底的菲力克斯来说，这是一大笔钱，即便这次的委托有一定的风险他也要接受。

艾斯纳看出了他的不安：“你放心，我会和你一起战斗的，如果你受了伤我们也会帮你医治。”

“你？”菲力克斯打量着她纤瘦的腰身和手臂，“你看起来是个只会拖后腿的普通人。”

艾斯纳笑笑：“不要看轻我，我也算是个术士。”

对话陷入了沉默，他们盯着桌上的油灯一言不发，好一会儿之后菲力克斯催她去床上睡觉，自己则翻出铺盖准备在地上睡一晚。

“可这是你付的钱，我不能占你的床。”艾斯纳坚决地拒绝了菲力克斯的提议，自己率先坐上了地上的铺盖。菲力克斯无奈地叹了口气，吹灭油灯后脱下皮甲。他躺上床时床铺发出令人尴尬的嘎吱声，被子和枕头也散发着淡淡的霉味，但在这深秋的季节里至少有一些御寒作用。他忍不住看向蜷缩在地上的只裹着一层薄被的艾斯纳，壁炉微弱的火光映着她，菲力克斯希望这能给她带来一点温暖。

他梦到了冰风谷的雪域。年少时他曾经跟着父亲和兄长去过一趟路斯坎，在协助当地解决了兽人入侵的问题之后，他们绕过世界之脊，来到浮冰之海的附近，他们在此露营了两天，很冷，但是他难得的美好的回忆。

梦中下起了小雨，天空中有龙咆哮而过，他和父兄缩在帐篷里，指着天上的龙兴奋地说个不停。

菲力克斯睁开眼睛，意识到现实中的自己正躺在旅馆中。他轻轻翕动鼻翼，再次闻到了轻微的雨水气味。他看了看在地上熟睡的艾斯纳，突然有点感谢她让自己久违地梦到了父兄。壁炉里本就微弱的火焰早已熄灭，菲力克斯想了想，还是下了床，轻手轻脚地将自己的被子盖在艾斯纳的身上。

第二天清晨，艾斯纳醒来时菲力克斯正在给剑刃上油，她摸着身上的被子说：“你把被子给了我？你不冷吗？”

菲力克斯头也没抬：“还好。”他把剑收回剑鞘，“该上路了。”

艾斯纳站起身帮他收拾着行李：“你不需要把被子给我，如果你生了病那就糟糕了，我还得重新找人帮忙。”

菲力克斯白了她一眼，决定不再继续这个话题：“你知道自己带着雨水味吗？”

艾斯纳惊讶地抬起手臂闻了闻：“有吗？可能是因为我出生在河边，那里还经常下雨。”

“加尔古玛库经常下雨？”

“不，”艾斯纳将整理好的行李递给菲力克斯，“我是最近才搬去那里的，以前只是偶尔去住几天。”

出门时有几个酒客盯着他们露出不怀好意的笑容，艾斯纳只当作没有看到，却是菲力克斯感到相当不快。

“你还在为旅店里那几个冲着我们笑的人生气？”几个小时后，艾斯纳看着他下撇的嘴角问道。

菲力克斯扭头：“……没有。”

“跟这些低等的人没什么好气的。”艾斯纳突然说，“蝼蚁一般的人不值得我们过多关注。”她说得很认真，菲力克斯惊讶于她直白的唾弃。

“哼，你说得也对。”

接近傍晚，跋涉了一天的他们都有些饥饿和疲劳。中午他们已经将菲力克斯随身携带的面包吃完，菲力克斯只好让艾斯纳留在原地生火，自己去周围打猎。过了一会儿他带着几只兔子和山鸡返回时，发现艾斯纳守着一堆捡来的树枝发呆。

“怎么？你不会生火？”

艾斯纳念了一串咒语，身边的柴堆自动燃烧了起来：“我只是不想浪费木柴。”

“……原来你真的是术士。但我让你生火只是因为这样我比较容易找到回来的路。”菲力克斯说着开始清理打来的食材，艾斯纳蹲下身帮忙，手法相当娴熟。

“你经常在野外露宿？”菲力克斯随口问道。

“算是吧，”艾斯纳剥开兔子的皮，“我父亲曾经教过我，他是个……很出色的猎人。”

听到“父亲”这个词，菲力克斯瞬间没了聊天的兴致，只专心处理手上的山鸡。艾斯纳疑惑地转头看看突然缄口的菲力克斯，也不再说话。不一会儿香气从火堆上弥漫了开来。

“兔子和山鸡你想吃哪个？”菲力克斯向艾斯纳举着两串食物。

“都想吃。”

菲力克斯意外地“哈？”了一声，但鉴于他打回来的食材还有几只，他便将手中的食物都给了艾斯纳，自己又着手烤新的兔子。

令他没有想到的是，最终他只吃到了一只兔子，剩下的全都进了艾斯纳的胃。菲力克斯极少遇到这么能吃的女孩，上一个还是他的儿时伙伴，但即便是英谷莉特也没有这么大的胃口。

“你知道，我本来是想把多出来的食物留做后面几天的粮食的。”

艾斯纳从她手上的烤山鸡面前抬眼：“我不能吃吗？”

菲力克斯扶额：“不，我只是好奇，你怎么这么能吃啊！”

艾斯纳迅速消灭了食物，站起身就开始翻菲力克斯的行囊。

“你在干什么？”

“我吃了那么多，想着至少帮你做点什么，比如帮你搭一下帐篷？”

菲力克斯便心安理得地坐着看她忙前忙后，艾斯纳拿起地钉时他想着她细瘦的手臂大约没什么力气，刚起身打算帮她钉下钉子，只见艾斯纳举起石块只一下便把地钉牢牢地打进泥土，菲力克斯不禁为她的力量咋舌。

天完全黑下来之前，艾斯纳完成了她的任务。这大概是自己的帐篷最坚固的一晚，菲力克斯忍不住称赞：“没想到你力气这么大。”

艾斯纳爬进帐篷仔细检查了一会儿才出来说：“都是我父亲训练得好。”

又来了，菲力克斯无言地给火堆又添了不少木柴，艾斯纳好奇地坐到他身边：“为什么每次我说起父亲你都不说话了？”

“我不太喜欢这个话题。”菲力克斯简短地回答。

“你和你父亲关系不好吗？”

“是。”他用树枝胡乱拨动着火苗。

“他是坏人吗？”艾斯纳的语调里带着严肃。

“不，你怎么会这样想？”

“因为你是好人，如果你父亲不坏，我想不出有什么能让你们关系这么差。”她一脸的理所应当，菲力克斯因她奇怪的逻辑忍俊不禁。艾斯纳年纪明明与自己相仿，却总让他觉得她还很纯真。

“好人并不都能相处得很好，”菲力克斯低声说，“好人的感情更复杂。”

“我不是很明白，”艾斯纳弯腰撑着脸颊，“我和我父亲从未吵过架。”

“那真是令人羡慕。”菲力克斯敷衍地说。

“曾经，很令人羡慕。”艾斯纳的声音突然间很轻柔，菲力克斯意外地扭头看她，发现她微微低头，此时的表情几乎称得上哀愁。

艾斯纳艰难地开口：“我父亲前不久刚刚去世——为了保护我而死。”

菲力克斯感到嘴里一阵苦涩：“我很抱歉。”

艾斯纳深吸了一口气：“没关系，我没事。”

“你先去睡吧，我来守夜。”菲力克斯说着还挺直了腰板。

“不用，这里离阿斯卡特拉还不远，我想应该不会有什么危险。”

于是他们一同钻进了帐篷。小小的铺盖容纳两个人还是有些不现实，菲力克斯把被子全都让给了艾斯纳，自己两手揣在腋下翻身蜷作一团。艾斯纳裹着被子看着菲力克斯微微发抖的后背，怎么也睡不着。

“我还是冷。”艾斯纳轻声说。

“你好麻烦，被子都已经给你了。”菲力克斯紧闭着眼睛不耐烦地说，“要我再去给火堆加木柴吗？”

“加了也没用吧。”艾斯纳停了一会儿又说，“我冷。”

菲力克斯叹了口气翻过身把艾斯纳抱在怀里：“这样行了吧？”

“不行。”

菲力克斯尴尬得不知说什么好，他赶紧将艾斯纳放开，低声说了句抱歉。而艾斯纳却掀开被子把菲力克斯盖住，自己又钻进菲力克斯怀里：“这样就可以了。”

菲力克斯庆幸帐篷里一片漆黑，他妥协地抱紧了艾斯纳。

帐篷外的篝火发出木柴被烧裂的噼啪声，风声与虫鸣时不时加入节奏，再加上怀中之人平稳的呼吸和暖烘烘的体温，菲力克斯不免有种惬意的感觉。由于他们的距离如此之近，艾斯纳身上雨水的气味更加明显，菲力克斯忍不住埋头嗅了几下，心想今晚也许又可以做个好梦。

菲力克斯被一阵肉类的香味唤醒，睁开眼时发现怀里空空如也，他慌忙掀开帐篷门帘，见到艾斯纳正在烤羊腿才安心下来。

“我看你睡得这么熟就没有叫你起来。”艾斯纳一边翻动羊腿一边说，“昨天你说我吃得太多，我今天特意早起给你打了一只山羊。”

菲力克斯震惊地看着已经被分成若干块的山羊：“……你总是那么出人意料。”

“我还从附近的河边帮你取了一些水，你洗漱一下再把帐篷收好就可以来吃了。”

菲力克斯依言转身去收帐篷，那四枚地钉他费了好大的力气才都拔了出来，他不由再次感叹艾斯纳超乎常人的力量。

用餐完毕后那只山羊还剩下许多，菲力克斯好奇地问：“怎么今天吃这么少？”

“你起来之前其实我已经吃过了。”

菲力克斯动了动眉毛，把剩下的食物妥善地收进背包：“我猜这些肉也只够我们吃中午一顿。”

艾斯纳点头：“我猜也是。”

加尔古玛库和阿斯卡特拉之间的路上有一片树林，这里树木生长得很茂密，只是因为已是深秋，树冠的叶子落得一地鹅黄。午后的阳光暖人，脚下有落叶铺路，走在上面绵绵的也很让人舒适。但菲力克斯很明白这样的环境更可能遇上危险，他极力保持警醒，观察周围的一草一木。

“等等！”艾斯纳猛地拦住菲力克斯的腰，还没等菲力克斯问出发生了什么，他自己也听到了沙沙的响动。有人在接近他们，还不止一个。

他们在原地等待了一会儿，五个强盗从几棵树后现出身形。菲力克斯飞快地判断了他们的种族和职业，一个人类法师，一个精灵弓箭手，两个人类盗贼，剩下的那个看起来是他们的头目，是个兽人战士。他看着兽人反而露出了一丝志在必得的残忍笑容。

“把你们的钱交出来就可以滚了。”兽人浑浊的声音响起。

“哼，可惜我们身无分……”菲力克斯话还未说完，艾斯纳的手心随着简短的一句咒语窜出了一道冷冻射线，兽人和一个人类盗贼被冻得麻痹了几秒，她迅速跑向远处，一记魔法飞弹打断了对面法师的吟唱。菲力克斯则几步爬上身边高大的树木，在艾斯纳扔下的蛛网的协助下引弓射中了法师和一个盗贼。艾斯纳在地上左躲右闪直直冲向弓箭手，燃烧之手死死按住了精灵姣好的面容，逼出她凄厉的惨叫。她灵活的跑动引着剩下的两人跑向蛛网，自己纵身一跃直接翻滚越过，那两人在惯性的作用下踩进蛛网被绊在原地。菲力克斯的箭精准地射入盗贼的眼睛，但蛛网的时效已过，兽人吼叫着挥舞战斧向艾斯纳扑过去。她的法术已经用完，完全没有还手之力，兽人轻易地把她重重按倒在地，斧头举起时，一支箭贯穿了他的脸部。

菲力克斯赶紧跳下树扶起惊魂未定的艾斯纳：“你怎么样？受伤了吗？”

艾斯纳踉跄着走了几步，快倒下时急忙抓住菲力克斯伸来的手臂：“刚刚被按倒的时候脚扭伤了，你记疗伤了吗？”

菲力克斯撇嘴：“……没有，只记了警报，留着睡觉时用的。不过这点伤休息一晚就好了。”

艾斯纳抬头盯着菲力克斯：“但我们不能在这种危险的地方久留。”

两人互相瞪了一会儿，最终菲力克斯败下阵来，他踌躇了几秒，倾身把艾斯纳横抱起来，菲力克斯掂掂手臂：“看着挺瘦，结果这么重，你再不少吃点我可抱不动了。”回应他的是艾斯纳捂在他嘴上的手。

背上是行囊和武器，怀中是一个成人，菲力克斯自认力量不俗，但也吃不消这么走太久。好不容易出了树林，他快速在开阔的地势附近找到一处河边，小心地将艾斯纳放了下来。他精疲力竭地坐在树桩上，不停喘着粗气。艾斯纳看着他渐渐平复了呼吸才开口道：“饿了。”

菲力克斯没好气地瞥她一眼：“忍着。”

“你有鱼竿吗？”

“有，但我没准备鱼饵。”

“那我可以给你一个开开眼的机会。”

菲力克斯把艾斯纳扶到河边，两人并肩坐下。艾斯纳双腿垂在河面上，愉快地甩下吊钩。菲力克斯支起右腿，百无聊赖地看艾斯纳垂钓。没多久吊钩附近泛起一阵涟漪，艾斯纳兴奋地前倾用力拉起鱼竿，在她即将摔落水中时，菲力克斯的左手拦腰将她圈住。这个小插曲丝毫没有引起他们的重视，艾斯纳依然会为鱼儿上钩而激动，菲力克斯一手撑着头一手圈着她，却转脸看起漫天的红霞。

艾斯纳的钓鱼技术着实值得称赞，她看着串好的七条鱼拍拍菲力克斯的肩膀：“好好看好好学。你吃两条，剩下的归我。”

菲力克斯故作惊讶地说：“我以为自己只会分到一条。”

“多的那条是你今天抱着我走那么远的奖励。”

“……这种事你就不用告诉我了。”

夜幕降临时他们也终于吃上了鱼。想起白天的战斗，艾斯纳还是心有余悸：“还好你那一箭直接射穿了他的头，不然你可能得带着我的尸体回去了。”

菲力克斯被这个假设噎了一下：“我有信心不让兽人把你杀掉。”

这句话让艾斯纳来了兴趣：“你的宿敌是兽人吗？好像所有游侠都有自己选择的宿敌。”

“是。”菲力克斯专心吃鱼，没有继续解释的意思，但艾斯纳总是对他的事如此好奇：“你为什么选了兽人？我听说一般都是有原因的。”

菲力克斯把吃完了的鱼骨和串鱼的树枝扔进火堆，好半天才应道：“你想听吗？”艾斯纳立刻向他坐近了一些：“你说吧。”

“我是绝冬城的人，”菲力克斯盯着摇曳的火苗说，“你知道剑湾北部的几个城市是同盟吧，路斯坎经常受兽人的侵扰，绝冬城作为盟友会给他们兵力上的支援。”

“那你就是为了路斯坎的人民选了兽人做宿敌？很高尚的理由。”

菲力克斯哼了一声：“我没有那么高尚，两年前我的兄长死在了入侵路斯坎的兽人手里。我只是因为这个憎恨兽人。”

“你和你哥哥感情一定很好。”艾斯纳遗憾地说。

“是，他是个很好的人，是提尔神殿最勇猛的圣骑士。”菲力克斯的话里带着无尽的怀念。

艾斯纳的手覆在他手背上，他的手轻轻动了一下，随后反手握住了艾斯纳的指尖。

接下来的话已经变成了菲力克斯单方面的倾诉，这些话压在他心底已经太久了：“我父亲没有参加他的葬礼，他忙于辅佐帝弥……绝冬城领主处理紧急政事。我为这件事和他大吵了一架，之后就离开了绝冬城。”他说完长舒了一口气。

“但我觉得你父亲肯定比你以为的更伤心。”艾斯纳对此很笃定。

菲力克斯笑了笑：“我都明白，但事实就是，我父亲没有参加他的葬礼，这是无法改变的。”他沉默了一会儿又说，“也许我从兄长的身上看到了自己，也许当我死去时，我的葬礼他一样不会参加，但那时不会再有‘另一个我’明白他对自己孩子的爱意。”

艾斯纳握紧了他的手。

他们躺在草地上看着星空，艾斯纳抬手指着远方：“我曾经听说人死了之后会被他信仰的神祇带走，你哥哥说不定正在正义之神的身边。”

菲力克斯挑眉：“你几岁啊？”

艾斯纳不满地瞥他一眼：“但我相信在天上某个地方，你的哥哥，我的父亲，都过得很幸福。”

“……谢谢。你说你父亲是为救你去世的，你出了什么事？”

“三个月前我被一头龙追捕，”艾斯纳两手紧握，“快被抓到时，我父亲为我挡了下来，他中了龙息。”

这有些超出菲力克斯的理解：“龙？它为什么来抓你？”

艾斯纳耸肩：“不清楚，听说有些龙爱吃年轻人类女性的肉，也许就是因为这个。那头龙颈部被我父亲刺了一剑，我看着它飞了一段又坠落山崖，可能已经死了。”

“你之前说是最近搬去加尔古玛库的，就是在这件事之后？”

艾斯纳阖上眼睛：“是的，他一直是那个村子的保护人，我要代替他履行诺言。”菲力克斯不由地佩服她的责任感。

两人安静地又躺了几分钟，夜里寒气重，菲力克斯催她回帐篷睡觉，但艾斯纳没有回应。他转头看到一张熟睡的脸，在明月清辉下更加动人，菲力克斯看着她却想起了月之女神苏伦，银色女士如果现身凡间大概就是这样吧。直到艾斯纳翻动身子，他才起身把她抱了回去。

他不知是否该像前一天晚上那样抱着她入睡，犹豫许久之后他用“怕她又抱怨太冷”为由说服了自己。菲力克斯拥着睡梦中的艾斯纳，自然地在她发顶落下一吻，他愣了一下，脸上控制不住地发烫。

除了几个同样奔波在外的旅行者，这一路上他们几乎就没有再见过其他人，所以当路上好不容易出现了一个商人时，艾斯纳立刻跑过去翻看货摊。

她忽略了其它实用的物品，却在小工艺品里挑挑拣拣，显得很是高兴。菲力克斯拉住她的手臂：“喂，我们可是没钱买这个。”艾斯纳并不理会，反而拿起一条雕着银龙的项链，她转头问道：“怎么样？”

菲力克斯抢过项链又放回原处：“好看，但我们没钱。”

商人见状立马打圆场，极力表示自己的货物不是什么贵重金属，都很便宜。艾斯纳闻言又期待地盯着菲力克斯，这最是让他没辙。他只好翻出几天前刚买来的药水，心想快要到村子了，剩下的路程里这大概也用不上：“可以拿这个换吗？”商人打开瓶盖闻了闻：“可以！小姐还能再挑一个。”

最后，艾斯纳满意地拿着狼爪戒指和银龙项链被菲力克斯拉走。

已经走出去很远，但艾斯纳还是时不时把那两样小玩意拿出来看看，她对此爱不释手，菲力克斯忍不住揶揄她：“也不至于看这么久吧。”

“但真的很精致不是吗。”她突然停了下来，“把手伸出来。”

“干什么？”菲力克斯不明所以地伸出手，被艾斯纳把狼爪戒指往他手上套的动作吓了一跳，虽然戒指最后落在了食指上，他的心跳还是陡然快了起来。

“这个戒指是给你挑的，”艾斯纳微笑着说，“你和狼是有那么一点相似吧。”

菲力克斯对此不置可否：“那项链呢？我还以为你很讨厌龙。”

“这是银龙，是所有邪恶龙种的敌人，希望它能给我一点运气。”艾斯纳说着开始尝试自己戴上项链，但项链的搭扣过于小巧，她试了几次还是失败了，于是她把项链塞进菲力克斯的手里，自己背过身撩起了头发。

菲力克斯两手牵着项链的两端绕过她的脖子又在她颈后汇合，扣上搭扣时他的手挨在艾斯纳光洁温暖的皮肤上，他止不住颤动着手指。

“你怎么了？”艾斯纳察觉到菲力克斯的异样，想要扭头看他情况，但菲力克斯猛地转身一把拉住她的手，强行向前走着。艾斯纳笑着伸展开被握住的手与菲力克斯十指相扣，菲力克斯更是加快步伐，拉着她一个劲地前行。

他们到达加尔古玛库时正是下午村子里最热闹的时间。艾斯纳带着菲力克斯走进村后就有一个绿发少女迎上来开心地拉住她：“艾斯纳！我还在想你什么时候能到家呢。”少女看了看菲力克斯，“祭司大人在神庙里，你直接去找她吧，我去叫我父亲。”她向菲力克斯微微鞠了一躬就跑回了自己的家。

“她是村长西提司的女儿芙莲。”艾斯纳简单介绍了一下，带着菲力克斯走向那栋拱门上绘有麦穗与玫瑰的建筑——一座典型的裳禔亚神庙。

“感谢西凡纳斯把这位游侠带来加尔古玛库！”

他们一走进神庙就听到祭台前那个一袭白衣的女人由衷赞美自然之神。

菲力克斯在她面前站定，对她的话颇有微词：“我是艾斯纳带回来的，而且我信仰梅丽凯。”他似乎也觉得自己的态度略显生硬，便又加了一句，“我是来帮忙的菲力克斯。”

艾斯纳走到白衣女人的身边：“这是我们的祭司蕾雅。”

蕾雅并未对菲力克斯的反驳不满，她双手交握：“那么我衷心感谢西凡纳斯聪慧的女儿梅丽凯，”她微笑着看向艾斯纳，“和我们可靠的保护者。”

这时西提司也快步走了进来：“有冒险者愿意来帮忙实在太好了，那个强盗团伙在附近驻扎了好几天，最近已经有村民被抢了，还请尽快解决此事。有什么需要我们帮忙吗？”

菲力克斯看看艾斯纳脖子上亮闪闪的项链：“我们需要补充药水，和卷轴。”旁边的艾斯纳自顾自地笑了。

他们在神庙中讨论了几分钟，决定让菲力克斯和艾斯纳休息一天，在第二天夜里偷袭强盗营地。蕾雅本想安排菲力克斯去村里的旅馆住宿，菲力克斯欲言又止，正想听从安排，艾斯纳却说：“让他住我家吧，我父亲去世后一直空着一间卧室，而且我们还得计划明晚的行动。”蕾雅看着不太自在却又有点迫切的菲力克斯同意了艾斯纳的提议。

艾斯纳的家在村子的角落里，与其他人保持着一定的距离，按她自己说法，这是因为她的父亲经常上山打猎，而这里离后山更近。她的家并不大，只有三个房间，内里的陈设倒是很齐全，屋后带着一个很大的院子，院子里空无他物，只在最远处立了几个箭靶。菲力克斯在院子里转了转：“这里倒是很适合我练习射箭。”

艾斯纳赶紧拦住他：“现在就别练了，休息要紧。”他们早早吃了一顿对这几天的露宿经历来说十分丰盛的晚餐，随后各自进了自己的房间。

菲力克斯安稳地躺在床上，心里却总有些说不出的郁闷，他翻来覆去好像怎么睡都不够满意。这个房间里有柔软温暖的床铺，有精美结实的桌椅，有火焰旺盛的壁炉，条件比他前面几天、甚至比他过去两年里的大部分时间，都要好上太多，可他就是睡不着。半梦半醒之间他终于想到，那是因为他已经熟悉的雨水气味被隔绝在一堵墙之后。

如果要选出这一年中最糟糕的一刻，菲力克斯会毫不犹豫地选择现在，就在他起床后一打开门就看到两个熟人坐在艾斯纳家的客厅与自己对望时。

“你怎么让他们进来了。”他在门口停了几秒，又走到艾斯纳身边小声抱怨。

“他们说是你的朋友，难道不是吗？”

“我们当然是！我们几个可是青梅竹马，从小一起长大的，对吧菲力克斯。”红发的男人赶忙向艾斯纳澄清自己的身份，“忘了向小姐自我介绍，我是希尔凡，目前未婚。”艾斯纳莫名其妙地点点头。

“我是英谷莉特，”金发女人也向艾斯纳打了个招呼，又对菲力克斯说：“公爵大人受了伤，他希望能见见你，所以请我们帮忙，我们打听了几天才知道你来了这里。”

“想也不是什么重伤，”菲力克斯不屑地瞥着正用自以为迷人的笑容吸引艾斯纳的希尔凡，“不然这家伙也不会在这种时候还在打艾斯纳的主意。”

英谷莉特翻了个白眼：“希尔凡——”

“抱歉，”希尔凡尴尬地咳了一声，“虽然不是重伤，但他也卧床半个月了。回去看看吧。”

“你离家出走的时候他都没有怪过你，还时常派人出去打探你的情况，现在也只是想亲眼看到你还平安无事，”英谷莉特走近一些，眼里带着恳求，“已经两年了，菲力克斯。”

“……我在这里还有委托要完成，别烦我。”他扔下这句话就拿起弓去后院射箭，留剩下的三人面面相觑。

希尔凡叹了口气坐回椅子：“他还是老样子。”英谷莉特担忧地摇摇头，她突然想起什么似的拉住了艾斯纳：“小姐你叫艾斯纳对吗？你和菲力克斯是不是……”她说了一半又停下，担心自己的疑问冒犯了对方。

“是不是恋人？”希尔凡接过了话头，“如果是的话，也许你能帮我们劝劝他。”

艾斯纳对此避而不谈，只问起菲力克斯父亲的事：“他的父亲也是在路斯坎受的伤吗？”

希尔凡和英谷莉特对视了一眼：“他连古廉的事都告诉你了？”

“古廉？”

“就是他哥哥。”希尔凡摸摸下巴，“他竟然把这些事对你说了，我觉得他肯定对你有意思，真是太稀奇了——艾斯纳小姐，帮帮我们吧，既然你已经知道他这些陈年旧事，应该也不会忍心看他受伤的父亲在老家可怜兮兮地念着仅剩的这个儿子。”他故作悲惨的语调虽然做作，但确实让艾斯纳生了恻隐之心。

菲力克斯连着几箭都偏离靶心很远，这在过去还从没发生过，他烦躁地甩甩头取了另一支箭，拉满弓弦正要放手时，一只手轻轻按在他的右臂上。

“怎么，他们叫你来劝我？”菲力克斯放下手臂，一种类似被背叛的情绪涌上心头。艾斯纳从他手中拿过弓箭，摆出了射箭的姿势：“比比看吧，我赢了你就回去见你父亲——当然你还是得先帮我除掉强盗。”菲力克斯瞬间来了兴致：“你会用弓箭？”

“我在认识你的第一天就告诉过你，”即使只是她眼角瞥来的一道余光，菲力克斯也能从中辨认出她眼里的骄傲，“不要看轻我。”

“嗖”的一声，离弦之箭正中靶心，菲力克斯吃惊地接过弓：“你真的，总是令人意外。”

他架好弓后眯起一只眼，许久之后弓弦又恢复了原状：“算了，你已经赢了。”

艾斯纳摸摸他低垂的头：“你的父亲像你认为的那样爱你，你还有个家可以回去。你比我幸运。”菲力克斯从头上抓住她的手，很想说些宽慰她的话，但那些话全都堵在了胸口，他只好把她的手指带到嘴边，用一个吻代替了安慰。

艾斯纳的胸口热热的，喜悦将她的两颊染上了一点绯红。她向菲力克斯凑近了一些：“我要告诉你一件事，”她舔了舔略显干燥的嘴唇，看起来下了很大的决心，“希望你能记住，也希望你忘记自己知道这件事。”菲力克斯本能的疑问被她恳切的眼神压制下去，直到他认真地点头，她才放心地说：“艾斯纳是我的姓，而我的真名是贝雷丝。”

贝雷丝拉着菲力克斯推门而入，希尔凡看到他们牵着手就知道他这别扭的朋友已经改变了主意。英谷莉特偷偷笑了笑，在被菲力克斯发现之前又赶紧恢复了正经的神色：“你打算什么时候跟我们回去？”

“我说同意了吗？”菲力克斯刻意摆出冷脸，“今晚你们俩跟我一起去强盗营地，完成委托了我再跟你们走。”

“那正好，我可是有一阵子没活动手脚了。”希尔凡说着开始扭动手腕。

“只是你太懒了而已！”菲力克斯和英谷莉特异口同声。

如果今晚只有菲力克斯和贝雷丝两人潜入强盗营地，那也许会发生一场苦战，但有了英谷莉特和希尔凡的帮忙，这次的偷袭变得异常顺利。他们趁着夜色分别从营地的两边侵入，在贝雷丝施放的睡眠术的协助下，他们将接近半数的强盗杀死在睡梦中，剩下十多个对他们来说就不足为惧。天边刚刚泛出一点金色时，结束战斗的四人或是席地而坐或是倚着树木休息。

“下午我就回绝冬城去了。”菲力克斯走到贝雷丝身边理了理她因为战斗而有些蓬乱的头发，“至于报酬……你先不用给我。”

“我还以为你现在很缺钱？”

“他是不好意思直说所以想留个借口再回来！”希尔凡在她背后大喊，“艾斯纳你和菲力克斯某种意义上来说真是绝配。”英谷莉特在菲力克斯的要求下无语地把希尔凡拖到远处。

“如果你不来我才要去绝冬城找你。”贝雷丝一脸的坚决。菲力克斯几乎被这句话冲昏头脑，他不顾儿时伙伴在场，把贝雷丝紧拥在怀里。

下午贝雷丝送了他们一程，临别时她拉着菲力克斯的手取下几天前送他的狼爪戒指：“你回去的这段时间我可以把它加工成附魔戒指，这样是不是又多了一个来找我的理由？”菲力克斯郑重点头：“等我回来。”她笑着把他推上了路。

为了尽早抵达绝冬城，他们在路上买了几匹马，一路上疾驰狂奔。加尔古玛库到绝冬城的遥远路程他们只走了五天时间。进城后菲力克斯多少有些怀念从前，他离开了两年的城市还是记忆中的样子，街上摆满了玻璃灯和水钟，石雕的海豚、翼龙和睡龙依然伏在绝冬河上。他放慢脚步欣赏着这一切，不知不觉走回了提尔神殿。

罗德利古正拄着拐杖在神殿前的喷泉附近休息，菲力克斯走过去，没有什么寒暄问好，他扶着父亲的手臂只说：“外面风大。”罗德利古惊喜地看着远道而归的儿子，倚着他缓缓走进神殿。希尔凡和英谷莉特相视一笑紧跟了上去。

罗德利古的伤势确实并不很重，这些天也恢复了不少，不过菲力克斯还是尽心照顾了他十多天，期间遇上了来访的帝弥托利，两人又针锋相对地互损了一通。谈话结束时帝弥托利拍拍他的后背感叹地说：“再次见到你真的太好了。”

是时候回去见贝雷丝了，菲力克斯一想到这件事就恨不能立刻翻身上马。他与罗德利古告别时，他的父亲露出了然的微笑，菲力克斯不得不怀疑希尔凡在背后对他父亲说了些什么。

菲力克斯回到加尔古玛库后径直跑向贝雷丝的家，敲门许久却无人应答。他心想贝雷丝也许是在神庙里，刚一转身就听到有人在叫他，他四下里看了看，发现一个少女向他跑来，他回想了几秒才认出那是村长的女儿芙莲。

“你知道贝……艾斯纳在哪儿吗？”他索性向芙莲发问。

芙莲听到他提起艾斯纳眼眶就红了：“她……她被杀……”

菲力克斯瞪大了眼睛：“你说什么？！”他不知所措地抓着芙莲的肩膀。

芙莲不住地掉着眼泪：“就在一周前的夜里，很多人听到她家里传出来龙吼和她的尖叫声……大家破门进了她家只看到地上的一滩血迹，有一头白龙正飞离她的院子，那头龙的爪子上……它抓着艾斯纳的尸体……”芙莲抽噎着努力说完，菲力克斯只觉得浑身冰冷。

这是梦吗？如果是梦那这一定是最可怕的噩梦，菲力克斯的心跳沉重得他几乎要吐出来。他在返回加尔古玛库的途中畅想了很多事，他想带她沿着宝剑海岸一路北上，从博德之门到深水城再到家乡绝冬城；想带她看看城里那三座著名的桥，想让她在提尔神殿前的喷泉许愿，想送她漂亮的玻璃灯——她一定很喜欢这样的工艺品；想带她去他曾露营过的浮冰之海，最后向东前往银月城。他会在月光下，在显现出来的月桥上，正式地向她求婚，如果顺利的话他们会在这里定居，他们会很幸福。

他想到，从今以后他拥有的只是回忆。

芙莲擦掉眼泪，却仍然颤着声音说：“你刚离开的那几天，艾斯纳告诉我委托费用还没有给你，我清点了她的遗物找到了一盒金币，那应该是给你准备的。”

菲力克斯的世界变得一片嘈杂，他听不到芙莲的话，只是机械地被她带到她家门口。芙莲从家中捧出一个精美的木盒交到他手上，他看也没看便转身离开了。

真奇怪，他躺在夜空下摸着心口，自己的心跳竟然恢复了稳健，可他整个人还是木木的，他依然觉得这一切并不真实，所有的情绪像是死了一般。直到深夜他才坐起身打开那个木盒，紧接着他怔怔落下泪来。一盒金币的上方，是贝雷丝为他附魔过的狼爪戒指。

抚摸了许久之后，菲力克斯把戒指戴在了无名指上。

几天后他带着一本书去了烛堡，一待就是半个月。他在那里翻阅了众多与龙有关的书籍，走出烛堡时，龙便成了他的第二个宿敌。

不过半年的时间，菲力克斯就成了剑湾小有名气的猎龙者，哪里有猎龙的委托他都会去看一看。有时他会遭遇一头邪恶的彩色龙种，有时只是普通的翼龙，他不放过任何机会，总希望有一天能够亲手杀死那头白龙为贝雷丝报仇。但现在这情况确实让菲力克斯感到疑惑，最近半年剑湾地区龙的破坏活动过于频繁，更奇怪的是他至今遭遇的龙都处于青年或少年时期——当然如果遇到成年龙，他不一定有命活到现在。

他偶尔会在雨夜梦到贝雷丝。梦里他一遍遍地向她重复带她离开加尔古玛库的意愿，大部分时候她会笑着拒绝，极少数时间里她会顺从地跨上他的马，可走不了多远菲力克斯就会听到身后龙翼扇动的声响。他总是从这样的梦里惊醒。

很快他接到了另一个猎龙的请求。这个村子里人人自危，他们满脸惧色地向他描述那头龙的可怕：它只在夜间活动，巨大的双翼伸展开时它的身影能够遮蔽天空，它的咆哮声能撼动门扉，而且已经有四个无辜的村民被抓走。在找到菲力克斯之前，他们也寻求过其他冒险者的帮助，但那几人也是有去无回。

菲力克斯心想这次也许是个强劲的对手，他向村民询问了那头龙更详细的情况，可惜因为它只在夜间活动，无人知晓它究竟是哪种颜色。唯一有用的信息是它巢穴的所在地——几个胆大的村民曾经循着龙吼的声音探到它高山上的洞穴，在模模糊糊地看到一个巨大的身影后，他们落荒而逃。

菲力克斯做了充足的准备才向山上进发。按着村民提供的地图，他在夜晚找到了龙的巢穴。洞里一片漆黑，他考量了一会儿，把手中的火把熄灭后才屏气潜行了进去。

凭借着半年前在烛堡学来的知识和黑暗视觉的协助，他努力辨认着洞中的布局，尽力避免过早遇到那头龙，希望能够先把平民救出。随着他的逐渐深入，他闻到了若有若无的血腥味，他更加小心地朝着气味的源头移动，终于发现了关押着村民的监狱。

说是监狱似乎也并不很准确，因为除了有铁栅栏封门，这房间看起来更像是个大卧室，至于他刚刚闻到的血腥味则来自于房中几只小型野兽的尸体。

值得高兴的是这里的四个村民和两个冒险者都安然无恙，他们也对自己的处境相当费解，他们没有受到任何伤害，这些天里靠着其他动物的尸体也可以生存下去。直到其中一个法师冒险者指出他们有可能是龙的实验对象，其他人才恍然大悟。菲力克斯一剑劈开栅栏上的锁，那六人在他的指引下偷偷跑出了洞穴。

监狱旁边是龙的藏宝室，菲力克斯踏足其中希望能找到些更强力的武器，他冒险拿出火把点燃。在一箱金币和珠宝中翻找时，他的胸口如遭重击。菲力克斯抬起挂着项链的手，认出这条朴素的项链上雕刻着银龙。

这洞里的就是杀了贝雷丝的那头龙。菲力克斯的呼吸沉重又急促，愤怒的热血涌上头脑以至于他甚至有些昏沉。他紧攥着项链又吻了吻自己的手背，接着把项链揣进怀中。

洞穴的尽头是一处断崖，一头巨龙的轮廓蹲伏在洞口附近，菲力克斯的黑暗视觉也看不真切。他藏在岩石后缓缓接近，还未来得及攻击，那头龙已经察觉到了洞里的不速之客，转身喷出一口寒冰吐息。

寒冰吐息，是了，菲力克斯翻身躲过的同时确认它是那头白龙，他一边躲避白龙的吐息与它拉开距离一边接连射出穿透箭。而白龙比他预想的灵敏得多，它像是会预判箭矢的位置，或是躲过或是用双翼掀起风沙进行阻碍。

菲力克斯渐渐被逼到洞口，白龙咆哮一声向他扑来，巨大的龙爪压着他冲下断崖，却在即将落地时将他轻轻握住安放在地上。

女神啊，菲力克斯惊呼一声。皎洁的月光下，眼前这头巨龙庄严而优雅，它头部高耸的褶边，尾部覆盖的羽毛，和它闪闪发光的亮银色鳞片，都诉说着它是一头银龙的事实。

银龙收起两翼，弯下脖子接近菲力克斯。他谨慎地站起身后退两步，某个一直被他忽略的念头突然从他心底闪现出来。他贪婪地将空气吞入肺中，这气息像清晨的雨水一般澄澈，如雪后的山林一般冷冽，菲力克斯怀念得几乎哽咽。银龙又靠近了一些，吻部轻轻蹭在菲力克斯的脸上，他伸手摸了摸银龙的下巴。他不敢相信，但比起爱人已死，他还是宁愿相信。

“……贝雷丝。”他念出她曾经让自己牢牢记住的名字，他一刻也不愿忘记的名字。

紧接着银龙抬起头，冲着夜空发出一声长啸。一团云雾将它与菲力克斯隔开，云雾散去，银龙巨大的身姿已经消失，取而代之的是一个失去意识而瘫倒在地的赤裸的女人。菲力克斯解下披风裹在她身上，将她抱回洞穴。“半年没见却轻了这么多。”菲力克斯吻上她的额头，让热泪也蹭上她的头发。

贝雷丝睁开眼就看到菲力克斯正躺在她身边凝视着她，她揉了揉眼睛：“好亮。”洞穴石壁上的壁灯全都被菲力克斯点上了火。

菲力克斯摸着她的头发：“头发和眼睛的颜色怎么变了？”

“我以为你会先问……”贝雷丝低垂着眼睑。

“问什么？问你为什么不告诉我你是银龙？问你在我回绝冬城的时候到底发生了什么事？问你除了隐瞒了自己的身份外还有没有骗过我？问你……”他喉头动了动，“问题太多了，我不知道从哪里开始，也害怕听到不想听的回答。”他说完平躺回去，努力平息着激动的心情。

贝雷丝默不作声，好一会儿之后，她翻身爬到菲力克斯的身上，他的披风险些从她身上滑落，她顾不上这些，只深深地看进菲力克斯的眼里：“我都可以回答，而且我保证是你想听的话。

“我本来打算在你回加尔古玛库之后就告诉你我的身份，毕竟你离开时我已经把真名告诉你了——你一直都记得我的真名，我很高兴也很感激。”

“这还是我第一次听你谢我。”

“因为如果不是你叫出我的名字，我根本无法再变回人形，也再也无法开口说话。

“这就是你回绝冬城后，我所发生的事。我告诉过你吧，我父亲为了从一头龙的手里保护我而死，我后来才知道那头龙其实是个龙脉术士，我当初以为他坠崖而死，但他只是受了伤，变成龙也无法飞行。那天晚上的白龙只是他的坐骑而已。”

“他为什么这么执着地杀你？”

贝雷丝摇摇头：“他不是想杀我，而是想活捉。半年前安姆和博德之门差点开战，安姆的法师协会为了增强兵力到处捕捉年轻的真龙，诅咒我们忘记自己的名字不能再变成人形，让我们失去说话的能力，这样就可以把我们当做他们的坐骑。我被抓之后没多久就逃了出来，想要找你但怕再被发现。直到后来那场战争不了了之，我又听说你在到处猎龙，所以才开始到附近抓平民，想要引起你的注意，结果你来之前还有两个倒霉的冒险者，我还以为你是第三个——对了，那些人……”

菲力克斯赶紧安抚她：“我已经把他们放了。”

贝雷丝放下心来趴回他胸口：“至于有没有骗过你……老实说确实有过。”菲力克斯双手搭她的腰上：“你骗了我什么？”

“第一次见你时我说行李被偷了，其实我是直接从加尔古玛库飞到阿斯卡特拉的。还有……我在帐篷里说冷，也是因为怕你被冻坏了，我的吐息就是寒冰，怎么可能怕冷。”

菲力克斯脸上红了红，他撑起手臂半直起上身，又一次摸上她的头发：“那么头发和眼睛呢？”

“我们的鳞片和眼睛的颜色会随着时间越变越浅，变成人形时自然也会有变化。”她注意到菲力克斯摸着她头发的手上戴着的戒指，“你一直都戴着这个吗？”

“从没有想过摘下。”

贝雷丝缓缓低下头吻了菲力克斯的嘴唇，而菲力克斯收紧了搭在她腰上的手臂。

第二天贝雷丝换了一身菲力克斯的旧衣服，跟着他下山去村子领了委托费用。她装作被白龙抓住的受害者，在众人面前将菲力克斯大肆吹捧了一番，村民们个个称赞他是英雄，围观的吟游诗人甚至表示要为他写歌。菲力克斯红着脸忍无可忍地将贝雷丝拉走。

菲力克斯在洞穴里还剩下一个问题没有问出口，自己是个只能活几十年的普通人，而贝雷丝是智慧的长生种，他不确定他们在一起是否足够明智。但即便是现在他也缺乏问的勇气，于是他只能旁敲侧击地问：“你接下来有什么打算？”

贝雷丝停下脚步思考了一会儿：“我确实想过背着你去云端看看——我用魔法把云朵聚集在一起做了一个巢穴，那里是我存放最重要的东西的地方。”

菲力克斯的表情变得很古怪，贝雷丝见状立刻解释：“不，我不是那个意思，我只是想带你去看看。你对我来说很重要，但我把你当做独立的个体来尊重，绝对没有把你当做我的所有物。”

菲力克斯的表情更古怪了：“我对你来说很重要吗？”

“一定是因为我当初没有说清楚，”贝雷丝拉着他的手说，“我爱你，我想一直和你在一起。”

让银龙吃惊不是一件容易的事，但当菲力克斯捧着贝雷丝的脸吻上去时，他的迅疾和热情着实让她惊讶得睁大了眼睛。

“我一直都很好奇，”他们走在空旷的山路上，贝雷丝突然若有所思地说，“你是游侠，为什么没有动物伙伴？”

“曾经有过一只豹子，它死了之后我就不再想浪费八个小时去驯服野兽了。”

“是因为看着它们死去很痛苦吧。不过现在你不用八个小时也可以拥有一个动物伙伴，而且是很不容易死的那种。”

菲力克斯茫然地看着她，一团云雾将她遮住，几秒后银龙绕着他盘旋：“怎么样，其他游侠的动物伙伴肯定都没有我这么厉害。”

菲力克斯气恼地朝着她大喊：“你是笨蛋吗？快下来！”

贝雷丝落在地上带起一阵尘土：“这有什么不好？”

菲力克斯叹了口气：“真不知道你在人类中生活了这么多年，怎么还是这么……不谙世事。”他上前摸了摸她的鼻子，“你不是什么动物伙伴，你是我的伙伴。而且如果你一定要让龙做我的动物伙伴的话，就让它替代吧。”他从怀里掏出银龙项链：“现在它归我了。”

又一阵云雾过后，贝雷丝变回了人形，她握住项链念了几句咒语，松开手时项链闪耀着光芒：“要我给你戴上吗？”菲力克斯顺从地蹲下身子。

说要为菲力克斯写歌的吟游诗人没有食言，几个月后整个剑湾到处有人传唱这么一首歌：

绝冬城的菲力克斯英勇无敌，

斩杀巨龙身姿威风凛凛。

美丽女郎得他相救心怀爱意，

两情相悦羡煞剑湾人民。

据说某个游侠在听到这首歌时总会拉着他身边浅绿发色的女伴迅速离开，他总是红着脸责备道：都是你干的好事！

**Author's Note:**

> 1 龙类生态基本参考龙杂志和网上的总结文章，银龙的详细资料参照B站视频，真名对龙的重要性与dnd无关，而是出自地海  
> 2 烛堡的门票是一本不少于一千金币的书，也就是菲力把挣来的钱都拿来买书了（还倒贴四百）  
> 3 银月城的月桥只能在月光下显现  
> 4 （与文章无关但很想提）绝冬城附近有个三猪镇（triboar）帝弥去了就是四猪（我觉得这篇文章里的菲力肯定拿这个嘲笑过他（


End file.
